


Bitter Truth

by LegendaryBiologist13



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dogs, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryBiologist13/pseuds/LegendaryBiologist13
Summary: Zabi likes Homare's poem, reminding the poet of his distant relationship with his own dog.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Bitter Truth

_"How nimble is this little pup!_  
 _Now alopecia is just the thing,  
_ _That gets me wondering if the pup is a grandpa."_

Wagging his fuzzy tail, Zabi hopped onto Homare's hands and licked the poet's face. Homare was supposed to smile broadly at his feat, but instead, a small smile crept into his lips.

"He likes your poem," Tsumugi said. "Speaking of, don't you have a dog at home?"

Homare nodded. "I do, but…" His voice cracked. "Ariel is a shy one."

More like, Ariel always avoided him, yet Homare could never speak the truth without breaking his own heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Ariel is Homare's family dog, who makes a brief appearance on Dazzling Rose Mansion.


End file.
